


Foreign Affairs

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Italy, Romance, School Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m on a school trip to another country and one of the locals is seriously hot” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! I'm back again with a new one-shot for you! The prompt for this one was: "I'm on a school trip to another country and one of the locals is seriously hot" au. And so, this one was born.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So are you excited?"

Skye silently shrugs her shoulders as she messes around on her cell phone, not looking up at her friend Bobbi.

"Come on, Skye," Bobbi says from her spot in the airport seat next to her. "You have to be at least a little bit excited. We're going to Italy!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why aren't you excited?" Bobbi asks. "It's kind of awesome that the Nuns are letting you go."

"I like to think of it as them having the opportunity to get rid of me for a few weeks," Skye says, looking up at Bobbi.

"Well maybe if you'd stop causing so much trouble all the time around the house, they wouldn't want to get rid of you so much."

"Eh. It's fun causing trouble."

Bobbi sighs, "Well you better not cause any trouble in Italy, okay? This is supposed to be an educational trip with a bit of fun thrown in and I don't think anyone wants to be banned from the country because you had the not so smart idea to do something reckless and stupid."

"Wow. Harsh."

Bobbi shrugs and sits back, "I'm just telling it like it is."

"I can't make any promises I won't cause some mischief."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't mischievous," Bobbi smiles.

Skye smiles back. "But I do promise I won't get anyone banned from Italy."

"Good. Because a lot of the other students would really hate you if you did."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Most of them are just too—"

" _Now boarding Flight #137 to Italy."_

Bobbi grins at Skye, "Come on." She stands up from her chair and grabs her backpack, swinging it up onto her shoulder. "Let's go find our seats."

Skye sighs and slips her phone into her pocket as she stands from her seat. She reaches down and picks up her bag, holding it in her hand. "Alright, let's go to Italy."

* * *

"This café is so cute," Bobbi smiles as she and Skye walk through the front door of a cozy little café on the corner across from their hotel.

"And it has a bakery in the back," Skye points out as they make their way to a table to sit down.

Bobbi breathes in happily, smelling the pleasant aromas of the food coming from the back of the building, "Mmm. Bakery in back means fresh baked goods all day."

"Yes it does," Skye smiles as she sits down in one of the chairs at the small table by the window. "When do you think someone will be over here to take our orders?"

"Patience, Skye," Bobbi says as she sits down across from her. "You should figure out how to use it."

"Meh," Skye shrugs her shoulders and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Are you really doing that?" Bobbi questions.

"Doing what?"

"Using your phone."

Skye looks up at her, "Duh."

"We're in Italy, Skye.  _Italy_. Take a step back from your electronics and at least try to enjoy yourself."

"I'll enjoy myself when there's actually something to enjoy."

Bobbi raises her eyebrows, "Are you serious? It's Italy! We've never been here before. There has to be something here that even remotely interests you."

"I'll let you know when it happens."

"Good," Bobbi nods her head and sits back in her chair, letting her eyes roam over the expanse of the small café.

"Lo so, lo so. Non devi dirmi due volte, mamma."

"Bene, allora tornare a farlo."

"I think I might have just found something that interests me," Skye smiles as she sits up straighter in her chair, looking up towards the back of the café.

Bobbi follows Skye's eye line to see a tall guy with short black hair talking with an elderly couple at a table across the room. He's wearing black pants, a black t-shirt, and a white apron. His pants and shirt have small patches of flour on them.

"Are you serious?" Bobbi asks her friend.

"You told me to tell you when I found something that interests me."

"I meant a piece of art. Or a historic landmark. Not a  _person_."

"Eh," Skye shrugs.

Bobbi rolls her eyes.

"Grant!" Someone calls from behind the counter.

Skye watches as the boy she had been eyeing turns around.

"Hi Marta," Grant smiles at the woman behind the counter.

"When are those desserts going to be ready? I have many orders for them."

"They'll be ready soon, Marta, I promise you," he smiles politely at the woman. "Kara called in sick today so I have to work extra in the bakery."

"Such a dedicated boy. Kara could learn a few things from you."

"Go easy on her," Grant says. "She's having a tough time."

"Ha sempre lo è," Marta mumbles.

Grant just gives her a look and then turns back to what he was doing before.

Skye smiles. "He certainly is one of the finer pieces of work we've seen here," she comments as she watches him smile and laugh with one of the customers.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bobbi says.

Skye turns towards her friend, "What?"

"He lives in Italy, Skye. You live in America. Even if something were to happen between you two, it would never work out in the end."

"Haven't you ever heard of long distance?"

"Yeah, and those kinds of relationships hardly ever last."

Skye smiles, "I'm sure I could figure out how to make it work."

"Good morning, ladies. Can I get you anything?"

Skye looks up to see Grant standing at their table and smiles at him, "Yeah. Your phone number."

Grant swallows, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Excuse my friend," Bobbi speaks up. "Subtlety isn't exactly her forte. But as for what we'd like, just give us the best in the bakery."

"You heard her," Skye grins, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand. "Pull up a chair and park your cute butt."

"I uh, um..."

"Skye," Bobbi says through gritted teeth with a smile, "leave the poor boy alone."

Skye sighs and sits up straight, "Fine." She looks at Grant, "We'd like the best pastries you have here, please."

Grant smiles, "I think I have just the thing for you. I'll be back in a moment," he turns and makes his way over to the counter.

"You're no fun," Skye says to Bobbi, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm just trying to save the poor boy from embarrassment," Bobbi replies.

Skye sighs, "Fine. I'll behave."

...

"Did you young ladies enjoy your pastries?" Marta asks Skye and Bobbi when they approach the counter to pay for their food.

"They were delicious," Bobbi smiles.

"That pastry wasn't the only delicious thing here," Skye mutters under her breath, earning her an elbow in the side from Bobbi.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed them," Marta smiles. "Everything served here is home made in the back of the bakery. All old family recipes."

"Wow," Bobbi smiles. "That's really great."

"Yes, it is. And I hope you both come back soon."

"We will definitely be back before we leave," Bobbi smiles. "Your pastries are incredible."

"I am glad you think so," Marta smiles. She hands Bobbi a receipt, "Here you go."

"Thank you so much," Bobbi accepts the receipt, slipping it into her back pocket. She looks at Skye, "You ready to go?"

Skye nods her head, "Yeah. You?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright then, let's head out."

The two of them turn to make their way towards the front of the cafe.

"Miss!"

Skye stops and turns her head to see Grant standing in the doorway to the bakery, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey," she gives him a smile.

He walks towards her until he's standing right in front of her, "Um, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here in Italy."

"Thanks. I hope I do too."

"And uh, um, here's my phone number," he holds a slip of paper out to her.

She reaches out to take it, their fingers brushing against each other briefly. "Thanks," she slides the paper into her back pocket. "I'll text you. Maybe we can hang out while I'm still in town."

"I would like that very much," Grant smiles and nods his head.

"Great," Skye smiles. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Skye gives him another smile before turning and making her way back towards Bobbi.

"Wait," Grant calls out again, making Skye stop.

She turns towards him, "Yeah?"

"I never got your name."

"It's Skye," she smiles. "My name is Skye."

* * *

"I know that we've only known each other for a week, but I don't think I want you to leave," Grant says to Skye as they lie together in the back of Grant's pickup truck, staring at the stars.

"I don't want to leave either," she replies, snuggling a bit closer to him. She lets out a large sigh, "But I have to."

"Do you? Can't you just stay here?"

"I wish I could," she says, tilting her head up to look at him. "But I have to go back. I have to get back to the orphanage. Even though the nuns will probably be glad to get rid of me, I have to go back."

"Will we still keep in touch?" he asks.

Skye shrugs, "I guess so. I mean, long distance relationships can be hard."

"I'm sure we will make it work," Grant tells her.

"Yeah, maybe. I just, I've never been good at relationships, not even local ones. So I don't know how I'm going to make a long distance one work."

"You just have to have some faith," Grant tells her. He looks down at her, "We can have Skype dates, if you want. We can set a specific day of the week or month, and we can Skype each other."

"You think of everything, don't you?" she smiles.

"I try to," he smiles back. "But I'm really going to miss you when you leave."

"I know," Skye says. "But you can always come and visit me. America's great, some of the time. There are some really great things to see where I live."

"Then I guess you'll have to show me sometime when I go there to visit you."

"Yeah," Skye smiles, "I guess I will." It's silent for a moment before she speaks up again, "Will you say it to me again?"

He smiles, dropping a kiss to her temple, "Sono sempre con te."

"Sono sempre con te," she repeats with a small smile.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be starting college in a month?" Bobbi asks Skye as they make their way down the street. A small, quiet laugh makes her look to her side to see Skye staring down at her phone, a smile on her face.

"Earth to Skye," Bobbi says, waving her hand in between Skye and her phone screen.

"Huh?" Skye looks up quickly. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You've been awfully interested in your phone for the last twenty minutes ever since we left the store."

"Sorry," Skye smiles sheepishly. "I've been texting Grant and he's just being really sweet."

Bobbi sighs, "Ah yes. Italian bakery guy."

Skye rolls her eyes, "Can you not call him 'Italian bakery guy', please?"

"Fine. I won't call him 'Italian bakery guy'."

"Thank you."

"But seriously," Bobbi continues, "are you guys still hanging in with the whole long distance thing?"

Skye nods her head, "Yeah, we are."

"That's good," Bobbi smiles.

"Yeah, it is," Skye smiles. "It was tough at first, but I think it's getting easier. We just Skyped with each other a couple of nights ago."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. I just really, really miss him. I wanted to visit him for part of the summer, but I didn't have enough money to buy a ticket."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I guess I'll just have to keep saving up my money until I can—"

"Skye!"

Turning around, Skye gasps when she sees who is standing a few feet in front of her.

"Grant..." she breathes out and then starts running towards him.

When she reaches him, she leaps up into his open arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Grant wraps his arms around Skye's waist, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him with a smile when he sets her back down.

"I'm going to be attending college in America."

Skye's eyes go wide, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he smiles.

"Well I'm definitely surprised. What school are you going to?"

"The University of California, Los Angeles."

"What? That's where I'm going."

"I know," he smiles.

"Are you going there because I'm going there?"

He shrugs, "Possibly. But also, it's a pretty great school. You're a bonus."

Skye smiles, "So you're really coming to school in America?"

He nods his head, "Yeah."

"But what about the cafe? Isn't it kind of like a family business?"

He nods his head again, "It is. But I'm just going to get my business degree so I'll be able to run the cafe better one day."

"That's so great," Skye smiles.

"Yes, it is."

"Hey Grant?" she speaks up.

"Yes?"

She smiles, "Sono sempre con te."

"Sono sempre con te," he smiles back, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below.
> 
> Here's the translations of the Italian things that were said:
> 
> I know I know. You do not have to tell me twice, Mom  
> Well, then go do it  
> She always is  
> I am always with you
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about doing a Christmas Q&A of sorts for everyone I know online to get to know me a bit better. I'll probably be uploading a video on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. But it all depends on how many questions I get sent in. So, if there's ever anything you've been dying to know about me or my stories, drop it in a review. And put "Christmas Q&A" in it somewhere so I know what it's for.  
> And I might try and get my family involved if they are willing to do so. :)  
> I'll be accepting questions until the 19th of this month. Thanks! :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
